Park Meeting
by amorae
Summary: Danny's upset, and the one person that can cheer him up is Sam...but is he so sure about that? DannyxSam


Well...er...yeah. DannyxSam ONE SHOT, because I felt like it. So, uhm, it's sappy, and a little bizzare, but who cares? DannyxSam is de perfect couple...so...yeah.

**Disclaimer: **-hugs Danny plushie but then Butch comes and takes it away from me- -cries helplessly-

* * *

Danny gazed around himself dejectedly, his soft blue eyes searching for something he did not know of. He sat on a comfortable bench in the center of an abandoned park. All the young children had gone home, and it was too early for teenagers to come running about. He rolled his eyes and got up from his perch, not knowing where he was going, but not exactly caring, either.

His hands shoved deeply in his pockets, he stared up at the twilighted sky that glistened down upon him. He scowled and looked down again, his black hair flapping around his face. Walking forward, he never strayed from the strict white cemented path that was set for joggers. He wasn't sure why he was feeling so upset, especially because it was all of the sudden. Yeah, he had certainly felt angst the past few weeks...months, even, but that was no reason for him to be feeling so down all of the sudden.

The tree's followed him meanicingly, making him feel clausterphobic and even slightly paranoid. But he had every right to feel paranoid, he shot back at the trees. He, after all, was part ghost and his own _parents _wanted to kill him...

Shaking his head, he steadied his breathing and forced himself to calm down. _Fenton, you're losing it, _he told himself firmly. _It seems like every day now you blow up in everyone's faces. Especially Sam and Tucker's..._

As he thought of Sam, his stomach clenched in a strange way, but it wasn't exactly unplesant. It was...certainly something he hadn't felt before, but it seemed oddly familar. He shook the bizzare feeling away, and let his mind wander off again.

But his mind kept coming back to Sam. _Sam..._the one person who was always there for him, and didn't mess up quite as much as Tucker did. The one person who actually really cared for him other than his family, and Tucker...the one person who he really truly cared for...

He blinked, surprised at the intensity of his thoughts, and realized he was once again at the tiny bench where he had sat only moments before. Sighing, he plopped down on it lazily, and looked down at his hands.

_The one person who actually understands...even a tiny bit...of what I'm going through..._

Glaring up at the sky which was now as dark as his mother's jumpsuit, he sighed heavily. He had been through so much the past year...and the one person who had never run away from him while he was in a fight was Sam. Was it possible that the girl he had been friends with since the eighth grade, he was actually starting to feel _other _feelings for her other than a strong sense of friendship?

_Uh, wow, _he answered the question. In truth, he didn't have an answer; in his mind, he was answering _ew, no way! _But his heart was telling him something much different...and it sounded like a tiny _yes! _over and over again.

He grimaced and once more stared down at his hands, still thinking all of his strange feelings. His mind was like a turmoil of argument; he wasn't sure which one to believe. His mind...or his heart? Which new better?

So preoccupied in his thoughts, he didn't hear or see the girl wearing the plad green-purple-and-black skirt come up to him and sit down next to him. He didn't even notice her until she lay a pale, petite but strong hand on his shoulder.

"Danny?" Sam asked kindly. "Are you okay?"

Danny shook his head. "No, I'm not," he told her wearily. He felt as if his stomach did a great summersault. He supressed the urge to blush crimson at the unwanted feeling. His heart was beating faster and harder from Sam's obvious caring about his well being. He was embarrassed even more, suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked. Danny looked at her, and felt a sudden surge of hope and love flow through him. _Okay, okay, I get it, _he snapped at himself. _I was wrong, I like her, okay, stop embarassing me!_

"I'm not sure," Danny admited sheepishly. His voice cracked slightly. Sam stared at him intently, eyes never wavering from his face. Silently, she pulled her hands from her lap and layed them over Danny's.

Danny's heart spluttered at the affection, and he silently laced his fingers into hers. "I think..." Danny stammered incoherantly, "I think I'm just confused." Sam smiled lovingly at him and raised an eyebrow, her purple eyes boring into his soft blue ones.

"Why are you confused?" she asked compasionately. She never moved her hands, and Danny never moved his. His spread-out knees bumped into Sam's pulled together ones, but he quickly pulled it away, afraid that Sam would move away if he left it there. _Right now, with her sitting right next to me, I don't think I can stand rejection from her._

Sam watched him, as if he was the most interesting movie she had seen in all her fourteen years of life.

"Well...I'm not sure," Danny babbled. "I'm confused...because..." He couldn't bring himself to say it. He wouldn't be able to stand rejection; recjection was too painful. The rejection from Paulina never hurt--he always expected it, but he remembered vividly the recjection from Valerie...

"Because of what, Danny?"

"Well...I guess I'm just confused because I really like you, and I'm surprised I haven't realized it before." There. He said it. And now he allowed his cheeks to redden with embarassment, almost going to a hue of deep crimson. Sam blushed crimson also, her cheeks looking as if sunburnt against all the pale skin. But, instead of grimacing, her lips were pulled into a playful and arousing smile that made Danny's heart melt.

"Danny?" she asked him sheepishly. He stared back at her, confined within her smile and completely trapped within his love-sick thoughts. "I like you, too..." her voice trailed off as she moved closer to Danny.

Danny, without realizing it, placed his hands on her pale shoulders and stared at her intently. The purple eyes mesmorized him as he stared deeply into their depths, trying to figure out what she wanted...how long she had liked him...how long she had been waiting...

Sam gently reached up and put a tantalizing hand on his face, using her pointerfinger to trace it carefully, finally coming to the lips. She lay her finger on his lips for a moment, and then carefully pulled them away, only to be replaced with her lips.

She kissed him hungrily, almost as if she had been waiting for this moment for a long, long time. Danny returned the kiss, running his fingers through her hair gently, resting them once more on her shoulders.

They broke apart, and Sam rested her head on Danny's musculine chest. Danny hugged her tightly, refusing to let her go, not even for the slightest moment, afraid she would vanish or Tucker would come out with a camcorder and should "Haha, we got you Danny!" and she would leave him.

But she never left; instead she ran her hands over his chest lovingly and longingly. She reached his face again, and kept her soft, warm lips inches away from Danny. Danny wanted to pull her closer and kiss her once more; the realization of how much he loved Sam hit him one thousand fold, but he didn't care; the longing for her was much stronger than any other desire.

"Danny, do you know how long I've waited for this moment?" she asked him. Her breath reached him in a flash of peppermint, and Danny lost himself in the sweet aroma.

"How long?" he asked breathlessly. But before Sam could answer he pulled her tightly into another pleasurable kiss, this time not wanting it to end, not ever. Sam once more ran her hands against his face, caressing it, moving gently down to the rest of his torso. Danny just hugged her, once more not wanting her to go, afraid that if he did, the moment would be lost and he would never feel the same way again.

Carefully, Sam pulled away, and whispered into his ear;

"Since the day I met you."

* * *

(c) by Saddy. -winks mischeviously- Comment or what ever... 


End file.
